The Seeds of Death
The Seeds of Death is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the ninety-seventh case of the game and the forty-first case of Pacific Bay. It takes place in Rhine Canyon, a district based in Pacific Bay. Plot Pacific Bay Police Department (PBPD) Chief Andrea Marquez wanted Amy Young and the player to know more about the district of Rhine Canyon, so she ordered them to patrol an oil well in the middle of the desert. Amy didn't like the smokey environment and the oil staining her clothes, but things turned worse when they found a scientist called Bruce Green chained to a pipe, with his guts cut open and vultures eating him. The body was shipped to Roxie Sparks, who confirmed Bruce was knocked out and left for the vultures, confirming the finding to be a murder. The killer was an oil well worker named Jake Drill. Jake stated the team made a mistake arresting him but finally admitted the crime when the evidence collected by the team pointed towards him. Bruce managed to make corn grow the in arid earths of Rhine Canyon (meaning a huge step in the fight against hunger) and was about to auction his project to the big companies, which Jake disliked a lot. If the big companies bought Bruce's project and implemented it in the district, agriculture would get over oil drilling activities and the oil well would close down, leaving Jake and his fellow workers unemployed. Jake only knew only about oil drilling and needed to put food on his family's plate, not to mention he wanted his son to continue his legacy as an oil well worker, so he didn't like what Bruce was doing, prompting him to knock the scientist out with a wrench before chaining him to a pipe, cutting his stomach open and leaving him for the vultures he attracted with some sunflower seeds. Jake was then shipped to the court. In Court, Judge Dante asked Jake if he could fill his tank given he is an oil well worker but jokes aside, he stated that a man who was about to help the world was murdered and vultures are used to dead meat, whilst live meat could have indigested them. For the murder of Bruce Green and animal abuse, Jake was given a 25-year jail sentence before adjourning. Hours after the indictment, the team had to patrol the oil well again to determine if it was safe for the workers to come back and also had to keep an eye on Agent Z, who was suspected of being in Rhine Canyon not only to protect Bruce's project. Stats Victim *'Bruce Green' (left for dead on an oil well pipe) Murder Weapon *'Vulture' Killer *'Jake Drill' Suspects C97JPrakti.png|Jess Prakti C97ZTlatoani.png|Zuma Tlatoani C97JDrill.png|Jake Drill C97AgentZ.png|Agent Z C97EHope.png|Ezra Hope Killer's Profile *The killer has asthma. *The killer eats sunflower seeds. *The killer has an oil stain. *The killer has scratch marks. *The killer wears goggles. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Map to the Stars: Part 3 Navigation Category:Cases of Pacific Bay Category:Cases Category:Rhine Canyon